Trapped
by sladin-foeva
Summary: captured by his worst enemy. Forced to endure horrible punishments.Warning there is sladin.:)
1. the fall

**_ok first off I dont own the teen titans in any way, im just a fan. lets just get that out of the way so were cool now. o.k. lets get this started of whatever hope you like it and all that!_**

**_ENJOY! :)_**

* * *

**He stared into the eyes of his attacker, his sworn enemy as he ran thru the dark plague of night. Every time he dared look back he seemed to become closer. He continued to run suddenly he slipped on a damp rock, swearing he hit his head sharply. As he rolled over in pain, he began slipping into the emptiness of unconsciousness he manager to make out the glow from one grey eye as he floated away from consciousness.**

**. Soon he awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor. As he rolled over falling to the floor with a thud he opened my eyes to see a figure emerge from the shadows. Panicking as he realized who it was he tried to jump into a fighting stance, only to have a wave of nausea wash over me as he once again fell to the hard cement floor. Soon there was a hand on my shoulder in a weak attempt to squirm away the older man picked my frail body off the lifeless floor. Once he managed to lift me to the thin sheet he was provided he sat me on a small compact cot in the middle of the room. He stared at him with heavy eyes as he once again drifted into a sea of confusion.**

**"Robin.." said a watching glare. "once you wake."**

**"NO!" came a fearful screech from the unconscious lad on the army cot. This made him a bit curious" what's he drea…"**

**"NO STOP, stop please" He mumbled. What ever was he dreaming about? The question stayed on Slades mind at he heard a few more outbursts from the young titan. He never took his eyes off the boy for he was trying to convey a new plan for the one he had now well he hadn't really considered a head trauma to his little bird. So he had to do with what he had. In the end he decided just to go according to plan. The plan being for him to break him under any means necessary.**

**When Robin awoke, in a quick upward bolt, he heard a sharp cry quickly realizing that the reechoed scream came from him. He had just awoken from a nightmare. The nightmare he had just risen from was to horrible for words all that could be said was that he hoped preyed that it would never happen again, in dream or awake. Oh god never awake please never awake. As he thought about the horror dream he had just endured he rocked back, and forth repeating never again over and over. Soon Slade spoke up "Good morning." The star of his nightmare spoke and Robin nearly fell out of the bed yet again. Luckily he avoided the topple over the edge. Soon he found the smallest movement as Slade sat at the foot of the bed. "Aren't we the jumpy one." Slade spoke in his usual mono tone voice. Robin was more then startled as he spoke. Surprised he managed to make out words he spoke softly "how'd I get here? What have you done?"**

**"Calm down robin"**

**"what do you want from me?!"**

**"you'll know soon enough you've been out cold for quite a while."**

**"how long have I been out?"**

**Oh only about four weeks."**

**"FOUR WEEKS! My friends must be worried sick!" he screamed,**

**"Yes quite."**

**"What?"**

**"they've been looking, scanning, trying to track you down for awhile now."**

**"I need to get back to them!"**

**"No sorry."**

**"No what do you mean no?!"**

**"No. you're my apprentice now I've captured you to reclaim my apprentice, to make you mine again."**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it will get better in the next chapter...just so you guys know ;)**_


	2. strapped down

_**welcome to chapter 2 and all that fun stuff first it gets way better from here on out so all you who read past ch 1. are in for a treat**_

_**x3**_

* * *

**"Are you crazy!" Robin screamed attempting to stand; tho far to weak.**

**"Finders keepers Robin." Slade replied Robin could just feel the large smirk on the mans covered lips. Robin would have stood and fought if it wasn't for the current condition of his fragile body.**

**You sick bastard! "Robin screeched.**

**"language Robin."**

**"Fuck off!" by this time Robin was getting a bit restless starting to shot up and punch the kidnapper in the face with a fury. Slade seemed to notice as a hand pressed up against the boy wonders chest.**

**"you cant keep me here they will find me!"**

**"haven't yet, I honestly think they stopped looking."**

**"NO NO NO!"**

**Yes yes yes you mean my boy." by this point Robin broke the older mans grip as he sprinted for the door. Soon he ran threw a dull lifeless doorway only to have a large amount of electricity flow threw his veins. He attempted to crawl down the metallic hall. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him upright. Soon after the presser on his shoulder the charge immediately stopped. Although his vision was a bit clouded. He could tell by the hand that quickly shot to his throat exactly who had grabbed him squeezing the life from his already empty lungs.**

**"Now now Robin, I haven't even told you the deal little bird." Robin glared breathing heavily into the mans one showing eye.**

**"What did you do to me!" Robin screamed.**

**"I simply made a few 'changes' to the nano-scopic probes I injected into your friends."**

**"What kinds of changes?"**

**"Oh I simply changed the probes from the kind that 'destroy your blood cells' to 'electrically induced'"**

**"What do you mean 'electrically induced'?!"**

**"With the push of a button they will respond turning on electrically and shocking you until I give them the signal to immediately cease the attack." Robin was furious as he turned and punched Slade in the stomach causing him to stammer back several feet. When Robin was up Slade pulled out a detonator. His finger seemed to float over the button taunting the boy. Never-the-less Robin jumped flying in the air seemingly ignoring the fact that Slade had the upper hand in this battle. Not long after that thought Slade pressed the detonator, soon Robin was on the floor spazing out, foam coming from his otherwise pale lips. Robin attempted to stand a few times until Slade slammed his metal boot against the birds back. The voltage gradually heightened until the teen had his consciousness ripped from him in one swift kick to the side of the head.**

**When Robin awoke he was in a small room with one single light flickering in the dark abode Robin was strapped on his stomach to a small table one at which seemed to relate a 19th century stretcher. Almost as soon as Robin had awoken in this room had Slade entered the room holding a black brief case. At this point Robin attempted to use his hidden screw driver in his gloves only to discover that they were gone along with his belt. The older man put the case down and walked to the struggling boy wonder.**

**"Robin if only you would have stayed put and not tried to run." The orange devil purred. Robin could feel the grin as it spread across the mans covered face.**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Break you"**

**"Ill never break Slade!"**

**"Want to bet?" With those words Slade went to the case pulling out a whip. Soon the villain pulled back his arm and quickly struck the pale boys back ripping thro the red fabric, and the frail skin of the young hero's back. Robin flinched biting back a scream in attempt not to show any sign of weakness towards the older mad. With attack after attack the boy continued to bit back screams of agony. Around the 7th or 8th strike he couldn't stand the pain any longer he screamed with such agony that Slade grinned making two or three more strikes until finally he began rummaging thro the suit case on the side table. Robin couldn't make out the name read on the clear bottle. Soon however he hissed and fidgeted as a sharp stinging pain shot thro him adding to the previous pain of fresh wounds. Soon after the stinging sinsation Slade grasped his hair, and with a slight tug he lifted his head. Soon Slade was shoveling something dry into his already parched mouth. Slade then put his knuckles against his throat.**

**"Swallow."**

**" No!"**

**"now."**

**"Never you'll have to shove that junk down my throat for me to swallow!"**

**"That seems like a possibility." with these words Slade moved his hand sticking him finger down the young hero's throat. Robin gagged before he was forced to swallow the ruff substance. At this point between the screams of agony and the dry substance he was just forced to consume his throat had had enough. Screaming at him to puke up the dry substance. Suddenly a hand way covering his chapped lips.**

**"If you puke Ill make you pay in a way you couldn't possibly imagine." The man said with a glare that could freeze over hell itself. Robin was now trying to resist puking all over the masked stalker knowing that he was true to his word. Despite his efforts he hurled to the side gasping for air. Suddenly Slade was on top of him in a way that just felt wrong. Robin sat their hearing the clicks of locks as Slade unlocked his shackles, but before he had time to fight he was flipped over, and strapped on his back. Soon Slade was on him. Robin didn't feel right somehow he felt like a child in a hero's body. Slade suddenly had a knife. At this point Robin was struggling to break free. Suddenly Slade had a hand on his chest, but not in the ways he had before this was different. This sent shudders up his arms as he sat there. Vulnerable and in the clutches of a mad man.**

* * *

_**Well hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger *like we dont already know where thats going* Cough* *Cough* well ill update asap kk  
**_

**_BYE! :P_  
**


	3. all my fault

Soon Slade pointed the knife towards the struggling boy beneath him. Robin shut his eyes fearing for his life. Which was understandable knowing that the man above him was a psychopath. Soon Robin froze not daring to even breath as the knife came in contact with his unexposed lower back. Soon Robin felt the knife going thro his fabric cutting his shirt off in an instant. Robin was relived that it was only the shirt ripping rather than his skin. In that moment. Slade peeled off the young mans (no boys, because in that moment that's what Robin felt like. A scared little boy)shirt.

Slade wasn't at all surprised by all the bruises scattered on his little birds body he did get thrown and beaten for a living. Slade now rubbed Robin awkwardly on the chest. By this time Robin was about ready to scream for him to stop, but refusing to give Slade the satisfaction. Slade was moving lower than Robin ever thought he would dare go.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you if you threw up 'I would punish you in such a way that you couldn't possibly imagine' but I know it wasn't your fault and that you tried to keep it down so this is also a reward." The chill in Slades voice froze him to the core.

"What are you doing Slade?!"

"Nothing you don't want me to do." These words sent confusion swirling around in Robins head.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Robin said this so quietly that he was surprised Slade could hear the words tumble out of his opened mouth.

"Such bad wording robin." All the sudden Slade was whispering in his ear sending shivers down the hero's back. This was the moment Slade pulled his mask upward which worried Robin. The man suddenly began kissing and biting the boys now naked neck. His cape had been removed along with his gloves and belt. Suddenly Slade was on top of Robin completely. As the masked man nipped at the frightened boys neck Robin was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Slade slammed his lips against Robins knocking the air out of his companion. Once Slade finally ceased the brutal kiss Robin attempted to suck in as much air as possible. The young boys lips where bruised, turning purple from the impact. Soon Slade began kissing Robin down the stomach in a cruel taunt. By this point Robin was scared to death. All he could hope for was the small chance that his friends would burst threw the wall stopping the whole scene before it started. Slade had gotten the knife once again as he removed his shoes, and also began slicing off the boys pants. All the sudden Robin was in the nude He could feel the air on his slightly hard member. Soon Slade was by his ear again.

"Nothing that you don't want me to do" He repeated in a whisper. The man suddenly grasped the side of Robins mask.

"wont need this now will we." As he peeled off the mask Robin closed his eyes tight. After the man nipped Robins neck once more he began to move downward once again. When he made it down to his hardened member he begin to kiss around the bass.

"Stop it Slade!" Robin screamed. Slade was now nipping at the sides of the quickly hardening member of the little birds. Soon enough Slade was deep throating him. Robin at this point was fighting with the lust. Robin hated himself so much for not being able to control his hormones.

"Sl-Slade st-st-stop" Robin surprised himself by making out a full sentence in this state. All the sudden a clicking noises were heard Slade once again was unlocking the chains. For a moment Robin thought it was his friends here to rescue him, but in reality he didn't what them to find him. As least not in this state. Held down by the weight of his enemy. He didn't want them to see their fearful leader reduced to a pile of shame forced to do things, horrible things, unimaginable things.

Quickly Robin was flipped once again. He heard a unzipping as he began to struggle again.

"I have you chained to a bed and yet you still struggle. Cute Robin really cute."Suddenly Robin felt a pressure on his lower half he began to panic as the pressure grew.

"Stop stop Slade please stop!"

"Its too late now next time don't try to run." The moment when Slades member entered Robin was the official point when the tears and screams Robin had held back thru out the entire experience exploded, and Robin let them. Slade continued to rise and fall on the boys lower half. Robin was now sitting crying with his blue eyes gleaming. He didn't care if Slade saw anymore, didn't care if he was ever found, didn't care if he died right now.

Soon after robin had opened his eyes had Slade cum inside of him.

"Blue? Breath taking." At this point robin had broken into tears a-new. His once pure skin had been soiled and was now stained red. The tears didn't stop even after Slade had gotten off Robin and redressed. At this moment Slade knew he had succeeded. Succeeded in breaking the boy into a million tiny pieces. Which now he could reassemble to fit in the right places.

Robin just laid there in chains, sat there and thought about what his friends would say if they ever found out. They would probably shun him Batman would hate him for being impure. Hating him for the unjust truth. Hating that the dream came true. No hating how the nightmare became reality. Hating himself for running, for causing this to occur. As Robin sat there blaming himself for the recent events that had subsided, repeating those those three words over and over again in his head.

"All my fault."


	4. in the shower

**Robin sat crying on the stretcher for maybe three hours before Slade un-strapped him. Even then all Robin did was roll to his side curling into a ball. Slade watched with no sympathy as he pulled Robin to his feet only to have him crash to the floor crying a-new as a wave of pain hit him. His lower half still stung from the unwanted entry. Robin didn't just cry for the pain he also cried for the thought that all his friends would shun him, they would hate and disown him. This thought made him cry even harder as he sat curled up on the damp floor.**

**Soon Robin felt an unwanted grip on his shoulder. When he screeched and attempted to scramble away the man picked him up forcefully. The shell of a man carried Robin towards a bedroom. Robin didn't even squirm when he was places on satin sheets. He didn't dare speech a word as the man stepped to the closet pulling out a box. As Slade walked towards the bed Robin began scooting over in fear of the unopened box.**

"**Why so jumpy Robin." This made Robin furious was he just supposed to get over the pain of his purity being ripped away in three hours?! He didn't speak his thoughts feeling the possibility of reliving the nightmare once again. Soon Slade opened the box making Robin wince. **

"**Calm down boy its just sullplies for your shower."**

"**Shower?"**

"**yes, a act one dose to get clean." Slade said theses words with so much sarcasm that Robin wasent sure if he was serious of not. Slade pushed the cardborad box into Robins quickly got to his feet planning to take the longest shower possible. **

"**where do you think your going?" the man questioned.**

"**ummm to t-take a sh-shower?"**

"**I am your master there-fore you shall bathe me." With these few words Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.**

"**What?!" quickly realizing his mistake Robin shot both his hands to cover his mouth.**

"**What was that boy?" As a response all Robin did was shake his head violently left to right.**

"**Thought so."**

**With these finale words Slade escorted Robin to the restroom instructing him to turn on hot water and meet him in five. Robin did so without question mostly because he already knew the answers. It was happening again. Slade returned in a matter of seconds. After undressing, and ordering Robin to do so as well. Robin undressed as slowly as possible. When all was done Slade stepped into the burning water. Robin followed sadly hanging his head low knowing what was soon to happen.**

**Slade quickly pushed Robin to the wall biting and nipping at his naked neck. Soon Robin was holding back tears as he was forced to his knees. **

"**Go ahead."**

"**Go ahead what?"**

"**Lets see if those lips are as talented as they seem."**

"**what?!"**

"**Use your lips, and please your master." Robin suddenly understood.**

"**Never!"**

"**O.k. suit your-self." with these words Slade pulled Robin to his feet only to have him spun, and pinned to the wall on him stomach. Placing his member to push against his entry Robin screamed.**

"**No!" Robin was then forced to his knees once again.**

"**Go ahead Robin." wrapping his soft lips around his hardening member Robin nearly gagged from the thought of his member being inside him once again, only this time in a different sort of way.**

**Robin was barely able to hold back tears as he bobbed his head back and forth slowly. **

"**speed up Robin." Robin began to go faster and harder as his mouth went to the tip and down about half way repeated times. Robin panicked once Slade gripped his raven black hair pushing his head down, succeeding in forcing the member down the boy wonders throat. Robin coughed multiple times around the mans hardened member. The motion seemed to please the older man as the vibrations ventured up and down his stiff member. After the moans of pleasure he had relished he came in the boys mouth. Robin was disgusted, and the tears flowed freely at this point. As Robin attempted to pull away Slade stopped him.**

"**I want you to swallow it." Robin was shocked by the request ow could the older man be so cruel? He was about to ignore the request when he remembered the horrors he would endure if he did so. Shaking at this point Robin swallowed the substance in his quivering lips. Robin was disgusted at the event that had occurred. **

"**Why. W-why me." Robin said more as a statement then a question.**

"**Because Robin. You're my little bird." Slade threw a pair of black boxers towards the sink.**

"**Get dressed" Robin sat their for several minuets before crawling across the white tile towards the boxers that had been provided. He slipped them on, before Slade called for him. Robin didn't move even when the man called repeated times. **

**All the sudden Robin was once again spazing on the hard tile floor, repeatedly hitting his head on the sinks bass. As foam erupted from the boys mouth Slade entered the room holding the detonator as he leaned on the door way he whispered. "Robin, I don't like to repeat myself." the voltage stopped as Robin was grabbed by the hair by the older man. **

"**come now Robin."**


	5. sorry

_**Your in to deep now its to late to turn back! O-o no im just jkin with ya you can stop when eva but its nice how ur still reading**_

_**;)**_

* * *

**The first thing Robin noticed as he was thrown inside the small cell was the two chairs placed on opposite side of the glass. luckily they where on the opposite side of the clear view window.**

"**What is this place?" Robin asked dry tears his frail cheek bones.**

"**You'll see soon enough my little bird." Robin remembered the series of unfortunate events that had plagued him lately. Chocking back a sob Robin leaned on the door frame frowning. He almost choked when he saw a few Slade-bots enter on the opposite side of the glass with a man who seemed maybe in his late thirty's. He was strapped into the chair in the middle of the dank room.**

"**What are you going to do to him?"**

"**It's not what im going to do its what your going to do."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I want you to kill him."**

"**What are you crazy?! I am not killing anybody!"**

"**If you don't ill kill both the man and his child."**

" **What?!"**

"**Yes his child is on the other side of the room."**

**When Robin saw the fear streaking across the scared little girls face Robin gasped in surprise. **

"**Yes Robin either you kill the man or ill kill them both. Are we clear?"**

"**Your a sick bastard."**

"**Language Robin there's a child present."**

**Robin shivered as the cold voice hit his ear. Soon Robin was being pushed into the room with many torture devices covering the far wall. Robin had already decided he wasn't using any on those.**

"**Go Robin."**

**Slades voiced over the microphone. **

"**Dose the child have to watch?"**

"**quite."**

**Robin was provided a knife as he ventured into the room it was the kind of room you'd expect to find Freddie or one of the children of the corn kids. It was at this moment when he heard Slade say over the speaker "go on."**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Go on!"**

"**Do you ever have a soul or did trigon take that as well?!" Robin mumbled walking over to the scared thin man. Robin began thinking of the best way to do it the quickest way. Robin thought slicing his neck would be the least painful way to do it. He stared into the scrawny mans frightened eyes. From the moment he saw them he knew he couldn't take his life. He threw the knife screaming "No!" it was then when Slade strutted into the dank room. He didn't even observe Robin as he strutted over to the young girl placing a knife to the young girls thin neck. It didn't help the fact that the girl had red hair. She reminded him so much of starfire. As Slade pressed the knife to her neck.**

"**No!"**

"**Oh so are you going to kill him or should I just kill her instead?" This is the moment Robin walked over to the knife. Picking up the horrible instrument he slowly walked towards the at this point crying man. Robin whispered under his breath" Im sorry." Before bringing the knife leveled to the mans neck. At this point Robin cheeks where wet with tears as he sliced threw the pale mans skin. As the red goo flowed out of the victims lacerated neck. The blood sprayed out of the wound spraying all over Robin. The boy couldn't tell who was screaming loader him of the little girl. Robin cried harder then he had ever cried all day (which was saying a lot.)**

"**Nice job Robin." **

**Robin couldn't respond because he was crying far to hard. Soon a scream was heard as Robin turned to the other side of the room towards the little girl as a slade-bot had grabbed her by the arms. Despite her efforts to escape the robots clutches the robot carried her away.**

"**where are you t-taking her?!" Robin said with a shaky voice.**

"**calm down my boy where taking her home."**

**With this Robin realized how hard he was crying as he doubled over from the pain in his gut. Soon a slade-bot pulled him across the floor on his back to meet Slade in a small room. A room with a cot and a small restroom.**

"**This is where you'll be staying for the time being." Slade shut the metallic door only to return with a thin sheet and a trey with a grey glop of food placed upon it.**

"**eat up."**

"**I am not eating that!"**

"**Robin eat the food."**

"**No!"**

**Slade was soon sitting on top of Robin's chest. Robin attempted to stand reliving that after-noon's events. **

"**Robin if you'd only do what I said."**

**Soon Slade shoved the grey substance into robins refusing mouth. Robin continued to attempt to push the man off after Slade got sick of the complicated boy Slade stood and walked out of the room. Robin still crying from the past events. Not long after this thought Slade entered the room carrying large handcuffs much like Starfire had worn the first time they'd meet. As Slade jumped on Robin and pinned his arms above his head. After Slade had successfully locked the cuffs around the boy wonders arms Robin ceased his movements. Turning pale Robin closed his vibrant blue eyes, and for a second time that day Slade shoved his finger down the boy wonders thought, and once again Robin's gag reflex kicked in. Slade was revolted when the grey slop spewed onto the mans finger. Slade quickly pulled the covered finger out of the half opened mouth. **

**Robin suddenly felt a sudden pain surge threw his right cheek as Slade back handed him. The now red cheek seemed the swell almost immediately. Robin sat on the cot eyes half opened drifting into the unconscious world that seemed better then where he was now. The finale words he heard from the buff man before drifting were the words he so desperately wanted to forget "good night my little bird." and with these words the young boy faded away from reality.**

* * *

_**Ch.5. will be here soon. So follow and whoot noot I guess tell me what you think. Tell me what to improve on. Give me requests and all that. Tell me if I messed up somewhere. Tell me what you think. Plx **_

_**x3**_


	6. caring

There isn't sladein in this chapter but there will be in ch 7 :P

* * *

The moment Robin awoke on the tattered cot he kept his eyes closed, hoping, preying it was just a nightmare. Sadly his hope was shattered as he heard Slade yelling at wait who was he yelling at? Robin's curiosity got the better of him as he nudged his way to the metallic door. When Robin reached for the handle he herd a bang, and jumped nearly twenty feet strait up. After landing he began nudging towards the door once again. Opening the door he had to duck in order to dodge a incoming vase.

"God damn woman calm down!" the fact that the masked man cursed worried Robin to no extent. He never cursed, at least Robin had never heard him. Robin searched the room for any sign of Slade. All of the sudden Robin was hit in the back of the head with a flying lamp. As the glass shattered on his scalp Robin shrieked falling to the floor. Soon he was picked him up bridal style by a warm body. As Slade screamed for all to calm themselves kneeled and sat Robin next to him on the hard ruff cement.

"Robin! Can you hear me?!" No response.

"Robin?!" Slade checked Robin for a pulse luckly he felt one,It was weak but it was there. the boy was out cold. Slade continues attempting to wake the boy wonder. When he didn't wake Slade yelled for a towl and a glass of water. By this point Robin was getting a bit worried at this point. When the woman came back with the requested items for Slade. Slade knelt towards robins forehead dabbing a wet cloth on the boys forehead. Robin growned like a child asking there mother for more minites. Slade breathed a sign of relife as the boy slowly opened his blue eyes to look up at the older man.

"thank god!"

"Sl-Slade."

"I am so glad your ok."

"like you care."

"but I do I wouldn't want my little bird being hurt." with these words Slade picked up the boy placing him on the satin sheets once again. Shortly after Robin had taken a short nap Slade was ploting how he was going to make sure Robin didn't escape durin the next part of his complex plan. Slade dropped him onto the cot in his room. Robin sat there for mabey an hour before he awoke. The events of the night before flooded his mind as he stumble over the cot and collapse. he laid on the hard cold floor with his mind in turmoil. He had killed someone. He took a man's life before his child's eyes.

"I am a murderer. And its all my fault." He said to himself with a wide frown plastered on his cherry-red lips. When he heard Slade walking towards the metal door Robin jumped atop the cot. When Slade walked over and put his hand on the pale boys face.

"Robin I know your awake." with these words Robin opened his eyes shooting up in the small cot. Sitting on the edge of the cot in a crouching position Robin jumped to his feet. "Energetic aren't we."

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"yesterday you said you cared what did you mean by cared?"

"I don't intend on loosing my little hor on the second day." this infuriated Robin to no intent. Suddenly a fish came in contact with Slade's chin. Grunting Slade jumped forward hitting Robins tender head in the exact spot where the lamp had hit him that morning. After that Slade and Robin where in fighting stances ready to tear each other apart. You could just feel the intensity in there eyes. Neither moved just staring at each other. Feeling as if whoever broke the stare would somehow lose a battle. The stare continued for maybe five minutes neither wanting to lose this staring contest. Slade must have realized how stupid this contest was because he broke the deviant stare rolling his eyes at his contender. They both calmed as Slade threw a suit towards the little bird making him stumble trying to catch it.

"suit up."

"what?"

"For your first mission."

:Oh." With those words Robin put on the costume only to realize that it was the exact same costume from the first time he was forced into a apprenticeship with Slade, except tighter. Way tighter. The suit showed off his abs and figure quite well, I mean its wasn't something Robin wouldn't have worn on his own, but still.

"follow me." Robin did so without question.

"Your first mission is to steal the strategies drive from the military base located on the west side of jump. I expect you to come strait back when you've finished the mission."

"why what are you going to do if I don't?" after saying these few words Robin few a small shock in his chest.

"that." Robin stared at the man with a look that could freeze hell itself over. Slade handed Robin a grey belt much like the one he had had and a mask along with some glue to make it stick. After putting on the mask he turned to Slade. Slade then looked Robin up and down with a look of lust if his otherwise deadly eyes.

"Robin, your still my apprentice and if necessary You will be punished need I remind you of yesterdays events." Robin shuddered at the thought as he was suddenly pulled closer to Slade's pelvis.

"Don't disappoint me Robin" Slade whispered in Robin's ear.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed I would like to thank 'maranda111' for the line she wrote

"I stumble over to the cot and collapse. I lay on the small cot with my mind in turmoil. I killed someone. I took a man's life before his child's eyes. I am a murderer. And its all my fault."

All I did was modifie it to fit inn the story

And with this I saw thank thee maranda111 oh and do you think that I gave him more character hope you did. ;D


	7. the trouble with pleasure

_**this is a great chapter i think! X3 your gonna luv it! sladin! yayah! oh and by the way there is sladin so ya youve been warned! **_

_**X3**_

* * *

**As Robin strutted out the door his thoughts were as sufficed 'what if the Titans see me' 'what if we meet' Robin wasn't sure if he could take that kind of gilt even if he knew he had know choice. The last thing Robin was told was 'doesn't try and run away ill find you and make you suffer the worst kind of punishment. Take this,'**

**"What is it?"**

**It's a microphone and also a tracking device so I'll know where you run off to." With those words he carefully stepped out to the grey lair and into the sun's shinning rays. Robin way thrilled to be leaving Satan's lair even if it was for stealing.**

**Once Robin had left he immediately pulled out a grappling hook. The black rope flew from the miniature device. As he shot towards the requested destination. Once there the young boy snuck to the front seeing how there wasn't tough security. Robin crawled across the roof to make it to his goal on the roof. Once there he slowly jumped to the ground right behind two sincerity guards. As he fidgeted with the lock praying the guards not to turn and see the misdeed. Once there was a small click Robin was forced to duck in order not to be discovered. As the guard looked away from the steal door Robin snuck inside quietly not wanting to be caught in this game of Russian roulette. As he grabbed the requested drive he snuck to the beaten roof only to find four surprised faces starring down at him. He immediately jumped towards a low rise roof with cracked cement that looked as if it would give way any second. The Titans quickly snapping out of his confused state leaped after him (or at least Cyborg did seeing how everybody else could fly.) As Robin leaped to threw the air the was a sudden voice in his ear. "Robin turn back and fight." With these demanding words Robin turned holding his ground.**

**"Calm down man we just want to talk." the metal man firmly said.**

**"Fight!" Robin then threw several of Slade's versions of a bird-r-rang towards his shocked friends who before now had mostly just sat their jaws hanging low. After this they became serious as they got into position. Robin suddenly understood the looks in there eyes. All except Starfire had decided that if he wanted to play they'd play. Robin jumped dodging Beast Boy as he attempted to pounce on Robin morphing into a tiger. Once he landed he turned and growled. Robin didn't have time to react as black ora hit him at the side of the head. Robin rolled dodging an energy cannon's blast. He leapt towards the dark mistress grabbing an object from his belt and quickly throwing it to land directly on ravens pale lips. She struggled against the orange paste that somewhat resembled Red-X's. Robin did a flip dodging several beams of blue light as cyborg was getting a bit tired of this game. He then threw several bombs towards his half metal opponent. When cyborg fell Robin immediately threw several ropes restraining the older boy. He'd forgotten about Beast Boy and was quite surprised when he saw a rather large shadow as a T-Rex attempted to pin him down. Robin side-stepped and fell on his stomach. As he got to his feet he could feel the whoosh as the green shape shifter changed into a canary. Robin easily caught the energetic young boy in a net. Soon he turned to see Starfire crying on the steps to the cracked door.**

**"Star." Robin said worried.**

**"Don't speak fight!" came Slade's voice. Robin didn't respond only walked over to the sobbing tameraianian.**

**"Robin fight or you'll be punished severely!" with those words Robin had quite a vivid flashback of the events of the night before. Pushing the thoughts aside he continued to walk towards the girl once more. All the sudden a voltage like he hadn't felt before far worse then all the other time combined hit him like lightning. As his eyes shot back into his head he tightened his limbs feeling obligated to. Starfire raced to mine trying to see what was wrong, tho she feared she already knew.**

**"Robin?!" she screamed.**

**"Can you heard me friend Robin?!" soon Robin secede at hitting his head on the hard ground as he heard someone scream "Fight!" he did indeed fight at this point not wanting to go threw the horrible experience again. He threw a bomb twords the ground at Starfire's feet she feel threw the broken ground. This is when Robin threw a smoke bomb escaping as the red head flew from the large gap in the floor.**

**Once Robin returned with the requested material Slade seemed happy well neutral at least.**

**"Robin you did complete the mission, but you also didn't complete my request, and I was forced to activate the nano-probes." I suppose I need to reward you for your completion but I also need to punish you as well." Robin didn't know what the man was talking about.**

**"Follow me Robin." Robin did so without question. Once Slade entered the room with the satin sheets. Robin then understood what Slade meant by the words he'd said just a while back. Robin attempted to run out the door, only to me grabbed by the arm. Robin continued to struggle trying to escape the older mans grasp. Slade then grabbed Robin pinning him to the queen sized bed. Reaching into the dresser on there right Slade grabbed a pair of dull hand cuffs. He then buckled robin's hands behind him. Robin was about to panic at this point. Slade seemed to notice when he whispered in his ear.**

**"You'll enjoy this Robin." a chill ran up the struggling boy's spine.**

**Slade then pulled out the same knife from the first offence. Robin felt the cold knife at his back. He began to slice the black and orange colors off the boys pale skin.**

**Robin heard a click turning to see the mans face, only to see another mask only this one clothe. The other thing Robin noticed was the clear hole where the mouth went. "Stop it Slade!" Slade ignored the comment licking the boy's neck. This made the boys groin with pleasure. Quickly realizing what he had done Robin bit his lip.**

**"Yes Robin sing for me." Robin only shook his head violently left to right. This made the man purr with delight as he kissed Robin up and down. Robin shivered at the motion. Slade then ventured to Robin's member kissing the tip multiple times. This made Robin become a bit hard. Robin cursed under his breath angry at the thought. Slade then wrapped him lips around the boy's member. Robin was biting his lip to the point of it drawing blood. Slade went up and down deep through ting the boy wonders hardened member. Slade then hummed around his arousal. Robin moaned not being able to stop it. Robin hated himself for feeling this way. Slade then turned the boy around so he was sitting on his stomach. Slade then stuck one finger in the boy's entryway. This filled Robin with the best noises. Not ever caring what he did he moaned loudly. Slade soon added a second finger moving it around. Slade then added two more fingers adding to his enjoyment. Soon Robin was moaning like a dog in heat now. Slade suddenly taking his fingers out of the boy making him whimper to Slade to continue. Slade then responded to the whimpering by shoving his shaft into the boy's entrance. Robin half screamed half moaned as the man made the motion, because even after being prepped it still hurt to shove a mans full shaft into a young mans entrance. Slade continued going halfway up and slamming it back in. you could see the lust in Robin's eyes. Robin moaned and clawed at the satin sheets. Slade and Robin came at the same time. Slade fell on Robin after he came inside the young boy. After this Slade retreated from the boy's entryway slipping out slowly. Robin whimpered as the man dressed.**

**"Thanks for the song my little bird. You sang beautifully for a hor." Robin laid there hating himself. The worst possible punishment was enjoying Slade. He would have rather been skinned alive then live with this nightmare. He hated his body for giving in. for giving in to him.**

**Robin then began to cry. Sobbing into the satin pillow. Eventually crying him self to sleep right on top of the stained sheets.**

* * *

_**did you luv it or what! wait did you tell me what you thought i relly want to know!**_

_**X3**_


	8. the joy of toys

_**ch.8. wow im astonished that your still reading but the fact that you still are shows alot of determination and i envey that. well here ch 8. hope you like it!**_

* * *

**robin woke with a heavy weight upon him mid-region. Slade had his arm draped across the boy's rib cage. Robin struggled to free him self from the unsightly weight. Unable to remove the arm Robin attempted to slide out from under the large object. Robin continued to struggle until Slade pulled him into a brutal snuggle. Robin attempted to break his grip only to be pulled in tighter. Robin felt as if his rib would crack at any moment. Unable to speak because of the lack of oxygen he continued to struggle. His lungs screamed for air. Burning worse than a forest fire.**

**"Robin Robin Robin." said an unsightly voice.**

**"If you wanted to snuggle all you had to do was ask."**

**"You've been awake this whole time!" Robin squealed. Slade then let go of the struggling boy. Robin gasped for air gulping it down.**

**"Oh of coarse my boy if I hadn't been awake you'd be dead."**

**"Thanks for the calming thought." Robin mumbled.**

**"Your welcome." Slade replied with a sarcastic grin plastered on his masked face. The young boy then proceeded on getting out of the large bed. Robin soon discovered that his body was covered in a sticky substance. He nearly hurled once remained of the night before. He felt ashamed for giving into the mans foreplay. This is the moment when Slade spoke merely making the boy jump 15 feet strait into the air.**

**"You coming?"**

**"What? Where?"**

**"Shower."**

**"Oh yah." Robin knew what the man implied. Upon by saying 'going to the shower' but in all amnesty Robin didn't care as long as he was cleaned from all this filth smothering his everywhere. Once in the shower the two companions shedding there clothes. At least Slade did knowing how Robin still had nothing on from the night before.**

**"So eager today aren't we Robin?" Robin slowly walked in the hot shower. Limping as if he'd a sprung ankle. When he stepped into the shower, Slade pinned him against the marvel wall of the shower. Robin shook in fear. Not just for him pinned against a shower wall by his worst enemy, but with the fear that he'd enjoy the feeling. He arched his back in an attempt to get away from the sudden unwanted entry. Screeching Robin grabbed his member trying to relieve the feeling this caused.**

**"No, Robin." Slade said pulling robins hands once again behind his back. Hearing the click of handcuffs Robin stopping his attempt to break the grip it was far too late now.**

**"I thought we'd try a new toy today' my little bird." Slade then pulled out what looked like a fruit loop only black and larger in size.**

**"Wh-what is th-that."**

**"This dear boy is a cockring. A device made to make little bird such as yourself to stop blood from flowing threw their area." with this Slade slipped the toy on the boy wonders hardened member. Slade then slammed into the boy's entryway. Robin immediately moaned in pleasure, feeling as if he'd lost the war already. At this time, Slade pulled away. Hearing the boy wimpier he quickly slammed in a second time. Robin made the most sexual sounds throughout this experience. Robin then proceeded in pushing his mid section on the mans member attempting no needing the man to be farther inside him. Needing the full feeling once again. Slade pulled away from his entryway. Robin begged to the man for the man to continue. His longing growing as he spun around to face the sensation. Robin then attacked the mans lips. Slade and Robin now fighting for dominance in the others mouth. Their tongs' in a dance of ballet. Slade flipped Robin on his bace once more licking and nipping at the boy's fragile neck. When he shoved the member back a third time he repeatedly come out halfway then preceded to slam back in. Robin was panting and moaning at the mation. Robin didn't ever care that he was satisfying the older mans need. The boy was on the edge, his member screamed at him for relief. When Robin began tugging at the handcuffs once more he screeched as the soaked man pulled out spinning the heavily panting boy around to his back. Slade then kissed the boy up and down tickling the boy's stomach with his talented tough.**

**Robin was still tugging at the cuffs.**

**"Please Slade."**

**"Shh my little bird." Slade then wrapped his lips around his screaming member.**

**"Uhhh!" Robin sounded like a whore on the rocks.**

**Please let my hands go."**

**"No my dear boy you will cum when I say it's ok." the boy struggled feeling vibrations on his struggling member. Suddenly the boys hormones finally got the best of him as he fell to his knees sucking away at the mans hardened member. The man was rather pleased by the action as he moaned in delight.**

**"Good Robin/" was slade's response. Slade was at his peak as he picked the boy up flipping him once more to his stomach. Robin purred in delight as the man sat on the cool floor letting the young boy slid down his mans member. The boy then rising on the man's large member. The boy then slammed back down being rewarded with a deep moan from the older man. This is when the boy began rising once again jerking the man off as he rose. The man moaned as if to say a compliment to his companion. Robin continues to milk the man as he rose to the tip. This continued until robins member felt as if a hammer was countinusly being hit with a hammer.**

**"Please Slade can I cum?!"**

**"I suppose since you've been suck a good little bird." Slade then presumed to pulling the toy off the panting boy's member. As soon as his member was relished several sprays on hot cum flew from his shaft. Moaning with relief Robin clasped to the cold wet ground.**

**"Nice ride boy." Slade quickly threw his clothes on in an instant.**

**"Clean yourself up Robin." Robin then grabbed the bar of soap off the counter rubbing his skin raw. Feeling dirty as he washed. Skin red and tender Robin sat crying, ashamed of his previous moans as he sat there sobbing.**

* * *

_**like it hate it give my some feed back. id like to thank Aguna for the idea of the cockring and maranda111 for giving me quite a bit to think about. hope you finish your story soon cant wait to read it maranda111! plz sent me a message on weather there's any thing i should change or add in i take suggestions and your the ones who give me the best ones like ever! **_

_**XD**_


	9. without

_**CH 9. AHHHH SO EXITED! Ok here we go hopfuly its ok since theres no sladin in this chapter. There are a lot of surprises tho.**_

_**: )**_

* * *

**Robin walked out of the bathroom, noticing Slade's presence wasn't in the small room Robin walked twords the doorway. After he reached the rusted doorway he walked down the hall breathing steady. He froze turning almost completely white be the sound of the a gun. Robin continued to walk down the hall hearing gun fire. He then presumed to walk twords the weapons bangs. He stopped when he saw a large metal door which sounded as if the shots where coming from. Robin lifted his hand to the door if only to freeze. Should he knock or would Slade punish him for disturbing his work? Not knowing if he should knock or just leave. He began hearing shouting voices. **

"**I said no."**

"**Why not I just want to meet him."**

"**because I said so." there it was the worst excuse for ever saying no. **

"**All I want to know is why you want him as your apprentice so badly. I think I'd make a better one." with this the young boy pinned his ear to the door in an attempt to hear what the two were saying feeling that she could have his place he'd be quite content giving it to her. Then if hit Robin. 'Who was this girl?' he knew he'd heard that voice before. Robin put his ear against the metal door suddenly staggered backwards as the sudden movement.**

"**Oh!" Robin blushed as he saw a red haired woman staring down on him. It was the woman from the night before. The woman who hit him with the lamp. Robin was sure she didn't try to, but that's where he had heard her voice before**

"**Oh he is cute! He even has abs." Robin crossed his arms quickly remembering that he was only in a towel.**

"**When I guess you were going to meet eventually." Slade said with his usually monotone. The woman began to giggle as Robin was as red as a tomato at this point.**

"**Robin right?" Robin shook his head as he relized he was staring. Looking down he responded.**

"**y-ya" he stuttered breath taken by the beautiful woman. Most looked old with white hair but not her. Robin thought it made her look even more breath taking. Robin breath quivered as his cheeks where cupped in the hands of the older, but still, beautiful woman.**

"**He has beautiful eyes! So vibrant." she said the last sentence quietly. Still staring into the vibrant blue eyes she spoke.**

"**and with black hair. Absolutely breath taking." she spoke in a whisper. **

"**I see why you want him so badly now." she said with a gasp as she smiled releasing the boy from her grasp. She then walked over to Slade. **

" **well I suppose I should do introductions."**

"**Please do." the woman reminded him of Starfire. With the thought he held back tears. How he missed her. **

"**Robin?" Robin then relized he had drifted into thought quite a while ago.**

"**W-what? Oh ya." with those words he reddened looking at the grey cement ground.**

"**He's not very talkative now is he?" she said with a snikker.**

"**He has quite a big mouth if you've known him for a while." you could see the smile on the mans face only becase he … wait! 'Slade isn't wearing his mask!' Robin screamed in his mind. Slades hair was massy white as snow. He had one grey eye. The other covered by a char chole colored eye patch. 'wait was Slade partly blind?' the older man also had… grey eyes? 'Who has grey eyes?' Robin stood mouth agap breathing in a heap.**

"**Calm down boy." Robin had been waiting to see Slade's true face for such a long time. Slade bearly had an expression on his newly reviled face. Robin could only stare at the stranger standing before him. **

"**Hellooo?" Slade said waving a hand in the stunned boys face. Robin snapped out of his shunned state. Slade would never attmet this but he thought that was his cutest face. Well other then his tired face. **

"**oh what?"**

"**you where staring my boy. Im flattered but really."**

"**that's not why I was staring!" Robin screamed in embarrassment. "I've just.. so introductions!?"**

"**that's right."**

"**Yes please go on." the woman screeched.**

"**Robin this is my daughter Rose."**

* * *

_**So did you like it? I agree its not my best work but still it awnsers a lot of questions you had. I mean Slade without his mask…waterfall**_

_**: ) **_

_**No seriously what did you think this was kinda a short one but I still want to know. AND BE HONEST! **_

_**: ) **_

_**Bye…**_


	10. Rose

_**Hey hey guess what you guys !**_

_**CH10!**_

_**Yay**_

_**Hope you luv it**_

_**X3**_

* * *

**"You have a daughter!"**

**"Indeed." this conversation went on for maybe half an hour before Slade left to do some work leaving Robin in the red heads seemingly trusting hands. Rose walked over to Robin staring him down.**

**"So you're Robin. My father picked you over him own flesh and blood. Pathetic."**

**Robin opened his mouth to protest only to have a scream pass his frail lips. The woman had grabbed his hair pulling him to his knees. Robin grunted as the woman's foot found its way to the boys groin.**

**"So weak for an apprentice." with these word the woman pulled the boy by his hair to the stretcher from a day before. Robin panicked as he heard the click of a lock shutting around his arm. He flailed his limbs in all directions. The woman somehow managed to sound three repeating clicks as Robin was now strapped down. Robin looked up at the woman terror stretched across his baby eyes.**

**"Let's see how tough you really are." she whispered in his ear so quiet he barely picked it up. Robin turned to look her in the eye, as he spit in her pale face.**

**"You little!" she grabbed a knife from the small table to the right. The same knife from when Slade had violated him the first day. This nearly brought tears to his eyes, it would have if he hadn't been strapped to the stretcher at the hands of yet another psychopath. The woman then made contact with his already wounded back. She turned and curved making Robin scream out in pain. Arching his back so far that he would have snapped in half if not for the restraints. The pain was as if acid was being dripped on his naked flesh. As if this was being done with a spoon instead of the dull knife ripping thru his flesh. He felt as the blood trickled down his sides leaving stains along the nearly white waist of the terror bond boy. Robin began to wonder what he had done to deserve such pain. The older woman who no longer seemed beautiful to Robin made a deep gasp in robins lower back causing him to scream bloody mary as he winced in pain. Robin was crying, tears running down his soft tender face. As the warm liquid fell to the ground the woman laughed at his pain pointing out his flaws.**

**"…weak, fat, ugly…" with these words Robin cried even harder knowing they where true. Robin sat screaming, where was Slade when this was happening. He was getting attacked by a maniac and he was probably sating behind a desk filled with cameras watching the show take place. He had most likely planned this. He was probably laughing at Robin right now. Robin struggled at the chains causing the woman to scream.**

**"hold still or ill have to start over!" Robin was then still not wanting her to start over with this pain that he was sure was almost over. Sadly he couldn't have been more wrong as the woman grabbed his hair pulling his head up to eye level. Kissing the boy she stuck her tough in his pleading mouth. He closed his teeth in attempt for her to give up, but the woman only slid the knife thru the whimpering boys flesh forcing him to scream in pain. Her tough slid down his throat. Robin had tears poaring down his face. The fact that he was strapped on a old time stretcher by Slade's psycho daughter holding him against his will dose that. Robin paniced as she grabbed the hydrogen peroside from the drelw. He screamed as the liquide ignited a new kind of pain worse then he had ever suffered in all his thedays as a hero or a hostage. Screaming so load that he shattered the light bulb from above. When the glass made contact with his burning flesh he pulling at the restraints cutting thru flesh as he screeched out in pain.**

**"pathetic." was all the woman had to say to the blood riden teen with tears slipping from his cheeks. It was then that the she-demond grabbed the knife and continued to carve into the weaping boys back. Once the woman was finished with whatever she had just carved into the boys back she slashed the boys side sort of like a warrning before she threw the knife to the floor walking out of the dark small room. Robin still had his eyes shut tight as he sobbed knowing that what ever she had carved would scar. The devles reincarnation soon reentered the room entrapping the boy from the device he was connected to. She handed the younger boy one of his uniforms**

**"get dressed, and if daddy ever finds out about this then I'll be back to finish the job." the cold sounding voice said before leaving the satan's lair. Robin put the thin clothe over his wonds feeling that this was Slade's daughter and she would be true to her word.**

**Robin walked to the room he had been appointed only to have a voice shout his way.**

**"Robin come here." Slade the name made Robin cringe the slightest. He turned to see a Slade and his 'loving' daughter.**

**"Rose would like to say bye." once Robin get to the pair the sly woman pulled Robin into a bear hug**

**"Remember what I said "she whispered into the pale boys ear.**

**"Well bye Robin it was nice to meet you." she said aloud. Once she left the door on the far side of the room Slade turned to the boy to his right.**

**"You have a mission tonight." Slade turned grabbing Robin's arm he then pulled the boy alongside as he grabbed a belt off the near by wooden desk. When he turned to the young boy he shoved the belt into the hands of the Raven haired boy.**

**"I expect the best." Slade said before excorting the boy towards a metallic door that led to the outside world.**

* * *

_**Like hate I need to know so comment give me some feed back I crave your suggestions need them.**_

_**So plz comment**_

_**X3**_


	11. the scars

_**This is a short chapter( well there all kinda short) but it leads to the finale one! *other than the epilogue lol. But no chapter skipping I know your eager but no skipping.**_

_**XD**_

* * *

**As Robin stepped out of the nightmare he was living, and stepping into the glittering light of the moon, the real world. The last thing Slade had told him his objective. Robin was to steal the weapon design plans from the Wayne Enterprises combat equipment.**

**"This shouldn't take long since you are his son." Slade pointed out.**

**Robin swung from roof top to roof top feeling the wind in his hair made his adrenaline rush. His blood was pumping long before he landed on the roofs edge of Wayne's Enterprises. As he leaped thru the floor kicking open a loose board. Landing up right as he was almost immediately cornered by four familiar faces staring down at him. Robin charged dodging the first few attacks. Robin grabbed the objective and turned running towards the exit he'd created in the roof. As he dodged several more attacks from his former friends Robin jumped out the roof landing in a crouch only to have his x-friends stalk him out. Raven was the first to attack the young boy as she shot several short bursts of energy ,which Robin easily dodged, towards the energetic young boy. Robin soon jumped towards the enchantress pulling the dark veil over his acquaintances eyes. Cyborg grabbed the leg on his former leader swinging him making one successful hit on the boy's lower stomach. Nearly puking Robin dodged as Cyborg continued swinging at the agile boy attempting to hit him in any possible way. Robin only leapt throwing several bombs his way. As Robin saw Starfire he only ran past attempting to avoid eye contact with the sad ornge alien. Soon Robin was standing in front of a green tiger looking up at the unmoving teen. He soon pounced missing his goal of the boys mid-section. Robin screamed as the young boy spun around hitting him across the back ripping his shirt, but luckily not his skin as he rolled to his stomach.**

**"Dude!" Beast Boy cried as he saw the hidden markings that had been revealed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized the older boy's real situation. Raven was soon by the sobbing boy's side trying to comfort the youngest titan. She spoke softly as she calmed the boy or at least attempted to.**

**"Robin oh my god!" Starfire screeched at the slowly moving boy. Starfire flew a little closer to the wounded boy attempting to grab him half heartedly…**

**"Robin if we only had known." Cyborg said placing a hand on the younger boy's timid flesh. Robin's response was to flip back jumping off the roof. The Titans watched as he swung ,still carrying the object in his smooth lifeless hands, jumping out of sight.**

**If I would have only known." Cyborg said close to tears the saddest look plastered on his features.**

**"That explains the feelings I equired from him last night, but that doesn't explain the pleasure he had a few times." Raven said quietly hiding the fear she had under the blue cape.**

**"Its ok I actually did something not stupid for once." said Beast Boy half smiling half sobbing from the previous sight.**

**"I stuck a tracker on his uniform right before he flew off." he said with a satisfied grin spread across his quivering lifeless lips.**

**"You're a genius friend Beast Boy!" Starfire pulled the youngest titan into a bear hug crushing him. After hearing several cracks and hearing Beast Boy gasp for air Starfire released the poor boy from her grasp.**

**"No-no problem Star." the gasping boy managed as he wiped his face with his shaking hand. starfire stood with the last sign of hope that she had happly showing on her eager face.  
**

**As Robin stepped into the room he was immediately called to Slade's room. Once he entered the dark room the door slid shut behind him. Robin panicked turning to attempt to claw through the metallic door that trapped him inside the dark room with his companion. Robin turned as Slade grabbed his arm pulling him to the silk sheets. By this time Robin was hyperventilating struggling to get free of the older mans grip.**

**"clam yourself my boy." Slade said starring into the frightened boy's terrified eyes. The man stepped into the light and Robin quickly stepped back breaking away from the maskless stranger before him. Pinned against the wall Robin pleaded to Slade to stop. Begged for him not to start this again.**

**"No! Stop Slade! Please Stop!" the man continued towards the petrified boy until he noticed the marks on his back.**

**"Who did this to you?!" Slade asked the boy. All Robin did was shake his head left to right not wanting to tell the man remembering the threat the woman had told him.**

**"Who did this!" Slade screamed at the boy.**

**"No she said…" Robin then pulled his hands to cover his mouth that had said too much.**

**"Her? Did-did Rose do this to you?" Robin only looked to his feet.**

**"If you won't tell me ill punish you." this made the boy shudder as the older man pulled him by the hair to the silk sheets.**

**"Wait wait! Yes it was rose!" Robin screamed not wanting the punishment Slade had suggested.**

**"Oh such a snitch Robin. Tisk tisk." with these words the man pulled the boy closer.**

**"I'll get her for this later. As for you should have taken my request seriously." Slade said pulling the boy into a rough kiss as he gripped his hair. Bruising the pale boys red tempting lips.**

* * *

_**Ok now all that's left is the finale chapter omg cant wait! And then da epilogue. Oh yayah cant wait hope it's the best chapter eva yes can only hope!**_

_**x3**_


	12. hating himself

_**Finale chapter before the epilogue! If you skipped shame. Lol just jkin with ya. But still shame. lol**_

_**X3**_

* * *

**Robin attempted to pull away from the man who continuously sticking his tough down the slightly terrified boy's throat. The boy continued to struggle against the unwanted intruder in his salivating mouth. As Slade explored the struggling boy's mouth, he ripped the suit farther as he jumped to the bed with the startled boy beneath him. Slade then grabbed the boy's hair pulling his head back in a jerking motion. This made Robin gag feeling as his mouth was farther explored. Slade ripped the clothes from the young boy beneath him. Robin attempted to struggle only helping the action. Slade was absolutely accelerated at the scene beneath him. The one thing that made Slade this hot was a hot young vulnerable boy struggling against his touches. Slade rubbed the boy's sides feeling him up as he kissed the wet lips. Slade ripped off the mask with such an intense jerk that Robin shut his eyes.**

**"Come now Robin." Slade squealed as he sat knees spread over the boy. "Robin open." Robin shook his head refusing, he wasn't giving Slade that satisfaction. Slade then grabbed the near by detonator "Come now Robin." he repeated. Robin didn't know what he'd do but still refused the man. Slade clicked the button immediately becoming hard after feeling the boy vibrate beneath him. Robin's eyes shot open, and robin let them feeling he had lost a small war.**

**"That's a good boy." Slade softly whispered in the boy's ear stopping the electric punishment.**

**"Just kill me!" Robin screamed.**

**"That wouldn't be nearly as fun now would if Robin my boy." Slade then crashed down on the boys lips. Harder this time he ripped the rest of the suit off the small timid teen. Soon Robin was soon naked he soon felt as the man bite and licked at his neck. Robin sat there fighting back the tears, as he knew what was next. Turning his head Robin cried out as the buff man flipped him to his stomach. Slade then placed a hand in his sensitive hair pulling the boy's head higher as he kissed the already bruised lips one last time. Soon Slade kissed the boy down his back stopping right before the objective nipping at his lower back. Robin continued to thrash trying to break the mans grasp even tho he knew there was no chance of doing so. Slade then bit his neck a few more times teasing the boy. This only made Robin thrash harder feeling the need even worse to escape. Slade grabbed the boy's pelvis attempting to steady it even if for the slightest. Robin began to panic, as the man was able to steady it perfectly. Breathing heavily Robin screamed as the man plunged right in, no warning at all, no preparation. Slade pulled out halfway before quickly plunging back in making the defenseless boy yelp in surprise. Slade thrived for his sounds. Soon the man was at a rhythm repeatedly slamming into the screaming boy's entry. The worst part of all of this for Robin was the fact that he was getting the most amazing erection though out this experience. All Robin wanted was for the man to just pull out a gun and shoot him right there. Robin knew he couldn't live with his self after enjoying his touches. All the boy wanted in that moment was to just stop breathing. Slade then hit his sweet shot making Robin scream in pleasure. . Robin cried harder then he had thought possible as the man continued to ride his sobbing victims. Slade then hit the boy's sweet spot several more times making the boy moan in delight. At this point Robin was filled with lust as Slade pulled away from the ravaged boy.**

**"w-why'd you stop." Robin panted lust taking him over.**

**"I want you to ask for it."**

**"Wh-what?"**

**"Ask your master to fuck you."**

**"Never!" Robin screamed.**

**"Fine." Slade replied grabbing the shirt from the place where it had been thrown.**

**"Wait!"**

**"Yes, Robin?"**

**"Slade."**

**"Master."**

**"Master, please fuck me." Robin said as the lust from the older man taking over. Slade threw the shirt to the ground grabbing the boy who no longer fought his touches but instead welcomed them. Slade then grabbed a box from the dresser opposite them. Pulling out a device Robin got anxious again remembering his scenario as he once again attempted to run only to have Slade sit on his mid section once again.**

**"What is that?!" Robin asked in a rasp scream.**

**"Another toy." Slade said once again holding the boy's pelvis keeping him steady. The toy had nine round balls the first about the size of a grape but the last was just a little bigger then Slade's member. Robin breathed heavy as the man stuck the smallest sphere which easy slide past the boy's entry. Slade continued with the second, which was about the size of a golf ball. Slade then pushed in the next few balls causing Robin to kick. In protest.**

**"Remember you asked for this." Slade whispered in the boy's ear as he slid the forth ball inside the boy who by this time was screaming tears pouring down his face. The next was maybe the size of tennis ball, which made Robin scream out. 'He had asked him for this' Robin thought as the sixth ball was pushed in. Robin couldn't see how the older man held him still the way he was thrashing. After the boy had eight of the large spheres inside him, he stopped thrashing feeling as if he would explode if he did so. Slade satisfied grabbed the final ball shoveling it into the bloody mess. Slade then stared down at the still boy pulling up his pants. The boy only sobbed moaning as he released his seed in short bursts. The sheet before him was white after he had completed his release. Slade then put his mask back on ,with a satisfied grin on his face, picking it up from the side table that Robin hadn't noticed. He then hand=cuffed all four of the lifeless boys limbs to the bed posts leaning over to grab his shirt. BANG! A sudden explosion sounded as Robin was in to much pain to realize. The noise had sounded from down the hall making Slade turn that way. After pulling, the black top over his masked face the older man leave the boy strapped to the bed. All the boy heard were sounds of weapons being fired. Robin could only sit and listen as the fight stormed of outside the room.**

**"Quick grab him!"**

**"Stop him!"**

**"Look out!" this was all Robin could hear other then guns and bolts firing. He lay on the silk sheets head smothered in a silk pillow as he attempted to stop his own breathing.**

**Soon the sounds stopped and all went silent as the boy heard worried voices.**

**"Oh my god! Robin what did he do to you!" Starfire said as she rushed to his side tears flowing from her eyes as she looked down towards the restrained young teen. Robin still crying from previous events pulled at the restraints one last time before breaking down into tears sobbing into the silk pillow below him.**

**"Whoa dude!" Beast Boy screamed running to the young teen and his companion. The shaking boy with green skin screamed for Cyborg and Raven obviously nearing tears him self. Cyborg entered the room immediately. Once he saw the horrors the younger boy had encountered he walked up to the boy grabbing the rope connected to the shivering boys 'toy' and quickly yanking it out causing a horrid scream from the victim of the quick exit. Cyborg cringed at the frighting noise. Cyborg then threw the blood covered toy far away from the shivering leader. Raven then used her dark magic to unlock the restraints connected to the leader's limbs breaking them in one fowl swoop.**

**"Beast Boy go get something to cover him with." Beast Boy did so without question coming back with a thick black sheet Robin quivered as he was led to the outside world finale leaving his nightmare. The physical pain might be over, but Robin knew the emotional pain would stay forever.**

**"Where's Slade?" Robin said weakly.**

**"In hand cuffs by the stairs." Cyborg replied. Robin sat happy knowing he was going away possibly forever.**

**"He's gone!" Beast Boy screamed as he jumped in front of Cyborg ears drooping low.**

**"What! No way!" Cyborg replied. As they walked to the room, Robin started crying a-new, as he was gone. Handcuffs sitting on the floor with no one there to occupy them. Robin was then lead to the room by his fellow Titans. Robin then whispered to Starfire as they entered the car.**

**"Star would you do me a favor?"**

**"Yes anything friend Robin!"**

**"Kill me." Starfire gasped at the request.**

**"Why friend Robin. Why would you ask for something like that?!" tears ran down the Tameranian's eyes as she heard the request.**

**"I can't live with having the memories. I can't stand the things he did to me. Star please just kill me." Robin said eyes drooping low as he passed out.**

* * *

_**Like it now just the epilogue left! Yay!**_


	13. bruce

_**Epologe! Yerp just cool like that**_

_**:P**_

* * *

**Robin soon sat on the coach in Titan's Tower looking around the brightly colored room.**

**"Incoming call." the computer sounded. Once the call had been attempted Robin stared in surprise as he saw his mentor staring down at him.**

**"Robin?! Oh my god Robin!" he shouted at the boy causing the boy to cringe startled at the sudden noise. "Are you ok? What did that man do to you?" All Robin responded was a violent shake of his Raven hair. "No." Robin whispered being all the boy could manage as he spoke to the man still shaking his long locks with his hands over his ears.**

**"Robin! Calm down!" the worried face screeched. Robin broke down in tears as the words reminded him of**

**The escaped mans words 'Nothing you don't want me to do.' "Robin calm down your going to have a heart attack!" his mentor screamed beginning to panic himself. "Robin breath." Bruce said in a voice of complete and utter concerned for his X-sidekick. Robin calmed only to break down as he recalled the horrors he had encountered kneeling to the floor. Robin sat on his hands and knees crying into his hands on the red carpet floor. "Robin…" Bruce voiced as he hung up from the visual call.**

**"Incoming call." the computer sounded once more. Robin didn't move watching the floor.**

**"Hello Robin." Robin shot up from the soft wet floor. Slade watched from the screen making the boy jump over the closest thing to him which was the couch.**

**"Robin my boy, I told you I would find you."**

**"When did you say that." the trembling boy voiced as he stared over the couch as if the man would leap from the screen at any moment.**

**"Your back Robin, check your back." with this Robin ran to the nearest mirror ripping off the short sleeve shirt rapidly. Robin stared in shock at the word written across his back. 'MINE' was the only word carved into the pale skin. Robin then shook in horror as he crashed to the tile floor of the bathroom shaking from the sight he'd just witnessed.**

**Robin sat sobbing on the floor for maybe half an hour before his friends burst in. escorting a familiar face behind them. Pushing his way through the terror stricken teens Bruce kneeled down next to the young petrified boy. Grabbing his shoulders he talked to the shivering boy with such a soft tone that the others couldn't hear him. "Robin what's wrong what did he do."**

**"I don't want to talk about him." Robin said full of distaste.**

**"We don't have to Robin, Richard." Bruce then picked up the exhausted boy carrying him to the vehicle he had parked in the Titans drive way taking him home.**

**Once they arrived Bruce laid the boy on silk sheets. As the boy panicked Bruce pulled him from the sheets pulling him into a hug.**

**"It's ok Richard your safe here."**

* * *

_**So I know it was shortest but still it is an epologe but that's the end secual we'll see.**_

_**XD**_


End file.
